For Today
by Marcus Maximus
Summary: Link is haunted by the ghost of the evil king himself and is forced to go to a far off island to lift the curse.


For Today

Chapter One- Cat and Mouse

For two months I have been running, darkness following at my foot-steps. The beast plagues my every dream, turning them from light to nightmares. He waits in every corner, of every building.

Three years ago this very day, I Link defeated the evil king Ganondorf on his thrown of madness. It was often beleived that it was he who held the true ambition of true rage and madness. But that day it was I who had had enough.

Now, his ghost follows me, through every city, in every country. I only seek one man that has the information to help me lift this curse, for it engulfs my mind, drinks every bit of happiness that I've ever had. His name is Derelict, from the island known as Nakarkand.

The bags under my eyes began to grow heavier by the minute as the boat rocked harder from the ongoing storms." Mend the sails!" I yelled, ordering the crew around. Lightning flew across the sky once more as I noticed somethijng in the distance, perhaps another ship. I kept my eyes peeled for anything suspicious, pulling my cloak over my face. This storm must have been another attempt to kill me from Ganondorfs curse. The more I pursue this hopeless mission, the less I hope.

There is no escape.

The boat jerked forwards as fire arrows embedded themselves into the harsh wood. I turned and looked at the source. It seemed that we were being followed, one of Ganondorfs minions perhaps?

" Luetenant! I want you to ready the archers. Prepare to fire back!" I barked." Admiral! Keep this ship moving! I want to stay as far away from that ship as possible!"

The admiral looked into my blue eyes, his beard dripping with sweat and rain." Aye! Their a fast ship sir! They may catch us yet!"

I breathed in heavy, taking in some of the rain as well. Indeed the ship in the distance caught up with us, and threw links the hooked our two ships together. The soldiers on the other side began pulling our ship towards theirs.

My crew began gathering their swords, the admiral pulling his own cutlass from his sheath. I pulled my cloak off, revealing a black tunic and black pants, my boots a dark brown, although covered in water. On my back was a bow with a quiver full of fifty arrows and behind that was a broadsword forged by the best black smith of Hyrule.

Everyone rushed to the hull of the ship just as the two vessels collided with one another. Suddenly gerudo women dressed in red began jumping over the rails of the ships, both forces clashed, and just as soon as it started, it was over. The victor?

The Gerudo.

My men were outnumbered, three to one as the Gerudo kept coming. Then the triforce on the back of my hand began resonating...it couldn't be...

Ganondorfs spirit was near, laughing at my failure. I pulled my broad sword, blocking a downward attack from a gerudo soldier. She back flipped and spinned into horizontal attack which I ducked and ended the quarel with a stab to her stomach. Her face went blank and her eyes turned to stone as she died right before my very eyes.

I wasn't going to be caught by him, not now. I jumped down onto the second deck of the ship, avoiding as much fighting as possible.

Just as I reach the hanger for the escape boats, my body froze as I heard another female voice." Where do you think your going...Hero of Time."

I turned and saw a Gerudo woman dressed in green, her clothes as scandaless as them all. Her hair flaring red. She held two scimitars pointed at my throat, although she was at least ten fit away. I put myself into a defensive stance, making it my goal to get out of here alive and free.

Suddenly the woman attacked. I blocked, countered and blocked again, our attacks resembling the lightning that flashed through the sky. Water began filling the hanger as we fought. There must have been a hole in the ship, I was running out of time. The girl delivered a downward strike, using the gravity against me, I blocked it, using both hands. We stood there dead locked. The water was too our knees now.

I had to hurry.

I broke the clash and dodged another strike, dashing up the flight of stairs to my left. She took off after me, eventually catching me in the dining hall of the ship. Then a hook broke through the windows, unexpectadly empaling her, killing her instantly.

The fire from the arrows began stretching down to the second floor basement, covering up the exit to the top. Without thinking I jumped through the hole the the giant hook made, trying desperatly to grab hold of the enemys ship. My grip hardend, then the both ships jerked backward.

I plumetted down into the deep waters, losing all site comepletely, Blacking out.


End file.
